smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revelations (Glovey Story)/Part 1
Everything appears blurry. The hospital appears to not have changed much. Nurses walk about as they open curtains and fix empty beds and leave food for other patients. Groaning is heard as a nurse turns around to examine a nearby patient. She looks at him closely as she zooms her face close to his. He opens his eyes and groans softly once more. The nurse appears surprised as she runs and calls for the doctor. “The patient is awake! The patient is awake!” The doctor walks in calmly as he fixes his glasses and coat. “Potesne me audire? Potesne me audire?! Can You Hear Me? Look up if you can hear me.” The patient continues to struggle murmuring and barely moves his head up. “Look up please.” The patient looks up and moves his eyes up. “Very good…. Now then, can you tell me your name? What is your name? Can you remember anything?” The patient simply stares into space and remembers seeing the king and queen taken away from the ship. “I can’t remember my name. Or how I got here. He begins to remember more as he sees the Sunwalkers on the crosses. He remembers seeing the three idols of Satan. The doctor approaches him closely. “I’m afraid to tell you that you have been in a coma. Please try to remain calm. Are you ready?” The doctor sighs as he holds his glasses and then puts them on once more. “I’m afraid it’s been… 10 years…” The patient makes his eyes wide as he screams and begins to shake. “Stay calm! Try to relax! Nurse! Hold him down! Tene ego eum!! Relax! Please try to relax!” The doctor then pulls out a needle and injects a substance onto the patient’s elbow, making him calm and fall asleep.” “Relax… Sleep is what you need right now..” It had been about a week as the patient opens his eyes again. The doctor had been there sitting, waiting for him to wake up. “Hello, again. It’s good to see you again. It’s only been a week now. Now then, let’s see if we can get you up.” The doctor helps the patient sit up and places pillows on him to sit comfortably. “Now then, let’s retrace back how you got here. And again please, try not to panic. Please relax and make yourself comfortable.” The doctor sets up a holographic slide show depicting the patient’s X-Rays. “10 years ago, you were injured... in an explosion. We were able to locate over 100 foreign bodies embedded within you. Most of these fragments included shrapnel, bones, and teeth from other bodies. We did our best to remove most of it. Unfortunately, some of the fragments still remain. These fragments are inside your heart, and in your skull. You can see so right here…” The doctor then points at one of the slides. He then places another slide for the patient to examine. This slide appeared to be the skull of a Smurf. It looked damaged with a large chunch sticking out. “The fragments are lodged deep within your cerebral cortex. This large horn can be removed. But we couldn’t risk that. Doing so would make you suffer a brain hemorrhage. These physical and mental impairments are unfortunately unavoidable. The good news is that your current health status is not life threatening. Now… one more slide…” The doctor sighs as he pulls out a cloth to wipe the sweat off his forehead. “This next X-Ray is of your upper body. Please take a good long look.It is best that you see it yourself on what your situation is. This will be hard to believe, but please look down… Tis would be best to see with your own eyes… Be brave.” Our patient then examines the X-Ray as he squints his eyes. He notices the hands and makes his eyes wide. “No…. no…. No….!” The patient whispers loudly as he looks at his left arm and hand. He then proceeds to his right arm, and then notices he is missing his right hand. He only sees his arm wrapped around bandages with the end still bleeding slowly. Once again,he begins to panic and shakes as the nurses hold him down again. “Nutrix! Nutrix! Hold him again! Try to relax! Everything is going to be okay! Please try to relax…! Yes… Yes...Shhh….Everything is okay, yes? Yes… Try to relax…” The doctor once again injects the patient as he passes out again. Another week passes by as he slowly opens his eyes again. He notices the doctor on the phone as he appears angry. “This is ridiculous! He is in no state of such procedures! Plastic surgery?! (Sigh) Understood….” The doctor hangs up and approaches our haired patient once again. “It’s true… There are those who wish you never woke up. You should be dead. But you’re not. The clock is set. The wheel are in motion. Your enemies are everywhere. Do you remember who you are?” The patient thinks hard and once again sees the Sunwalkers. He can see himself in first person view fighting demons. He once again sees the three idols and then finally sees the kidnapping of the king and queen of the Sun. “The waters of my life always flowed on. They never did stop. I could never be stopped… It has been 10 years of an apparent death. And I am now here. I have no memory of how I got here. Or who I am… Yet something… Something comes back to me.” The doctor sits in a chair as he listens to his patient. “I was great once…” We see a flashback of Glovey Smurf fighting side by side the Sunwalkers as they all take down the others from their crosses. Then another with them storming the castle as they slay more demons. “Feared… Yes. Now I remember. I’m so weak now; broken.” He sees his shadow in the light, which appears as a Smurf with a horn and a missing hand. “I have been cast out. I have been made a demon now… Once I was strong! Powerful than all imaginative; Beyond imaginative! They killed many of my fellow soldiers and took off with my king and queen! But I will return. I will live again. I will have my vengeance.” The patient struggles as he sits up and makes a serious look on his face. “Nothing will stand in my way. They will pay! Even if it takes an eternity, They Will Pay!” The patient then stands up and sits on his bed as the doctor appears surprised. “ I am the Prince of Darkness.” The doctor then stands as he fixes his glasses. “You are Prince Leahcim? Then it’s true. I could barely recognize you after all the damage. We must alter your appearance immediately, otherwise you won’t leave this place in one piece. Take one last look at your face before I change it for good.” The doctor then pulls out a mirror and shows it in front of Leahcim’s face as the prince watches his reflection and sees the bandages covering most of his face. He can barely see it and mostly notices the horn sticking out from his head. The doctor once again makes Leachim sleep and begins to perform surgery. Leahcim opens his eyes later that same day and sees everything dark. The doctor begins to peel off the bandages from his face, revealing his blue face and long messy hair. “Hmm… Yes, your face has healed quite nicely. To be honest with you, the bandages were more for your protection since your face is still a target.” The doctor pulls out the mirror to show Leahcim his face. A horned Glovey Smurf appears in the reflection. “The deeds of Leahcim have become famous around the galaxy. We know about the legend of Glovey Smurf. It is best to forget your past and your name if you want to stay alive, especially if you want to keep those you care for safe. Your name will only be Leahcim. Your name is Anastesius. Forget everything else. Your name is Anastesius. Let me finish your paper work, then you are free to explore.” The doctor and nurses leave the room. Suddenly, strange characters appear lurking in the shadows. They overhear and take off. One steps back and holds out a radio for contact. The voice appears to be that of a female. “He is here. He’s awake.” The voice from the radio is none other than Baal himself. Baal: “Excellent! Kill him now!” The woman pulls out a knife but quickly hides as she sees the doctor walking down to the patient’s room. She then grabs the doctor and instantly kills him. She then locks the door. She pushes Leahcim off the bed as he struggles and groans in agony and pain. She then pulls out a gun as she aims it Anastesius. Suddenly, a patient who was lying down in a bed next to Anastesius jumps up and gets on the back of the woman, hitting her head and strangling her. She grabs him and tosses him next to Anastesius as she loses her gun. The assassin then pulls out a knife as she slowly approaches the fighting patient. He proceeds to looks around and start throwing random objects at her from flower pots to trays and utensils. He then threw a bottle of medical grade ethanol he saw. The assassin got angry as the bottle broke and soaked her body. She threw the knife at the fighting patient’s shoulder. “Agh! I’m going to feel that one later..!” The assassin then runs to Anastesius and begins to strangle him until his vision becomes blurred. The other patient pulls out the knife from his shoulder and stabs the assassin’s shoulder back and pushes her away. He then finds a match, ignites it, then throws it at her, causing her body to catch fire due to the solution he had soaked her with. She screamed in agony, yet insisted on killing the two patients. The fighter finds another bottle and throws it at her, causing her to burst into bigger flames as she ran around screaming. The fighting patient gets up and pushes her out a window. He rubs his shoulder and fixes his bandages. He appeared to be wearing only a patient gown. His hands and feet were taped up with bandages. His whole face was completely covered in bandages as well, except for his blue nose which stuck out, along with a few strand of hairs from the back of his head. Unlike Anastesius who has long hair, this patient appeared to have trimmed hair. “Okay, Anastesius! Time to go!” The patient helps Anastesius sit up. Anastesius: What happened to the girl? “The girl? I gave… WE gave her a “light.” She chose to take the way down.” Anastesius: Who are you…? (Cough) Samson: Who am I? (Chuckle) You’re talking to yourself. I’ve been watching over you these 10 years. You can call me Samson. Anastesius appears to struggle still as his voice now whispers. Anastesius: What the hell is going on…?! Samson: Well… Good news is you’re alive. You’re not dead. Bad news now… yeah… everyone wants me… YOU dead. Suddenly, more gun fire is heard as the whole building begins to shake. Samson: Alright. On your feet soldier. Time to recover all that training once more. They’re bringing the house down, literally. We’re getting out of here, now. Samson then injects Anastesius with a needle, giving him the ability to move a little. Samson: There. Nothing like a little Digoxin to get us back in the dance floor, eh. Anastesius slowly gets up as Samson runs ahead towards the door. He then helps him walk. Anastesius then trips and makes them both fall. Samson: Damn… Drug’s not working? Anastesius continues to shake as he crawls to follow and keep up with Samson. Samson runs at the end of a hall until he sees a set of stairs. Samson: Awesome. We’ll use these stairs to get out. Come on, kid. He then sees Anastesius is still a bit off as he still struggles to crawl. Samson: Dammit… This isn’t going to work… He looks around and sees an elevator. Samson: Perfect. We’ll just use that. Move it, soldier. He then helps up Anastesius as they walk together to towards the elevator across another hallway. Samson: You gotta recover your strength, Anastesius. We’re gonna need it if we ever want to recover what was wrongfully taken from us. Anastesius then nods as he groans and is finally able to stand up and follow Samson. Samson then pulls his hand back to stop him. Samson: Wait… Do you hear that? The two stop as they hear heavy breathing. Suddenly, a ghostly figure resembling a child appears in front of them as it hovers up and down. Samson: What the hell is that…? The elevator then begins to shake as it appears to be coming down as the child fades away. Samson: Get back! Something’s coming… The elevator door finally opens as it explodes with a large great fire coming out of it. Soon, the whole building is on fire. Out of the elevator walks out a figure on fire. It is completely fire with yellow eyes, fiery boots, a fiery cape, fiery gloves, and a set of horns as well. It also didn’t appear to have a mouth, or speak for that matter. Glovey: Great. More demons. Didn’t get enough 10 years ago. The “man on fire” then raises its hand and shoots a fire ball at Samson, making him stop, drop, and roll. He then slowly approaches Anastesius ready to do the same. Suddenly, the sprinkler system is activated after detecting all the smoke. The demon looks around and panics as it escapes by disappearing. Samson slaps his body as he turns off the last flame on his gown. He then helps Anastesius up again. Samson: Calm down. We can’t have panicking every time. You must remember the legend you once were. You can do this. The two continue through a different hall. Anastesius is now able to keep up with Samson. Samson: Drugs kicked in? Good. Let’s hurry out of here. I’m not going back to her as barbeque. Anastesius: What? Samson: Shhh! (Whisper) Get down! Samson pulls Anastesius down into a corner. Samson looks carefully looks out by a window as he sees searchlights from ships. He also notices dark sunwalkers on their boards as they patrol the area. Anastesius groans as he tries to move his only hand. Samson: What’s wrong? It’s broken. Let me see. Samson holds out the broken hand and examines it. He then gently holds it firmly, then swiftly rotates it and pulls it. Anastesius: Grrrrr-aaaggh….! Anastesius grips his hand and freely moves his arm up and down. Samson: That one’s free. You’re gonna have to remember how to do that as well. That way you can do it yourself next time. The two look out the window as they see below the entrance. They notice armed guards with guns and laser spears walk into the hospital. Many of the staff suffer under their hand. Patients die in their sleep as they get consumed by the fire. Samson and Anastesius whisper simultaneously in different spots: They will pay for this……. The two meet up as they crawl to avoid detection. Suddenly, the creature on fire spawns once again as it takes down the armed soldiers. It continues to chase after the two Smurfs. Samson sees it and takes gun from the floor. He begins to fire at it, having no effect. He then looks up and sees a sprinkler on the ceiling. He fires at it, making it turn on and spray the man on fire. The creature gets frightened again and disappears. Samson then removes the magazine from the gun and replaces it. He cocks it and finally finds a silencer on a different gun and puts it on the weapon. He then hands it to Anastasius. He then picks up the other one and holds it. Samson: Remember how to use one of these? You’ll catch on. Let’s move. The two continue to go through in stealth as they quietly take out enemies. They stop as they hear marching coming towards them. Samson: There’s too many of them. Anastesius frowns as he raises his gun and stands still. Samson then pulls his hand down. Samson: Now let’s be smarter than that. There’s no way either one of us can take on that army in our current status. Samson then pulls him down to the floor and the two crawl under a bed as they watch the enemy troops walk about with flashlights on their weapons. “No sign of the Prince here!” “Keep looking! He has to be here somewhere! Knowing his deeds, his instincts clearly haven't left him.” The guards search around the beds of patients as they take many innocent lives away. “Anything?” “Negative. Not one of these bodies is of Prince Leachim.” “Find him! Baal will not tolerate failure again!” The soldiers leave the room and go into the next one. Samson: Baal? Wait a minute… He’s using science with his magic. What’s he planning? Come on, soldier. We’re almost out. The exit is over there. The two finally make it to the last room with an exit that leads outside. Unfortunately, the room is filled with heavily armed soldiers. Samson sighs heavily. He looks around to try and get an idea of how many guards are in the room. He then nods at Anastesius. He gets up and runs across a different room as he starts firing at the direction of the soldiers. “Hostile fire! After him! Kill him! Leave no survivors!” The squadron chases after Samson as the room appears empty, giving Anastesius a chance to escape freely. He then hears the soldiers’ anger as they claim Samson just vanished from their sights. Samson could be seen from outside from the window as he places his hands on the window. He signals for Anastesius to follow him. Unfortunately, the creature on fire spawns once again as the soldiers return to the room. They point their guns at the Smurf, and then at the demon. “Forget the Smurf! Kill this beast! Ready… Aim… Fire!” The beast is showered and sprayed with bullets and fire, having no effect. Suddenly, the creature’s face appears to be a smirk as it opens its arms wide and returns all the bullets back all over the room. Anastesius jumps for cover and continues to crawl. More soldiers arrive as they try to take down the fiery beast. The beast however focuses its attention on killing the Smurf. He is able to destroy the whole army and take down the gunships as it calmly stomps towards Anastesius. All the Smurf can do is raise his gun up as his hand weak hand trembles and has trouble firing straight shots. The creature begins to throw fire balls near the Smurf. Just as he is ready to get close to him, he is hit by a hover vehicle. The door opens, revealing Samson as the driver. Samson: Get in! Now the two Smurfs escape and take off into the distance. Anastesius looks back as he sees the hospital burn down to the ground. Suddenly, more corrupt Sunwalkers and demons fly around as they try and destroy the man on fire. The beast makes a loud roar that frightens the enemy soldiers. It gets angry as it still insists on chasing down the Smurfs. It begins to fire multiple fireballs, hitting the hover car, making it flip over and crash off a cliff. The two Smurfs pass out. The Sun shines down on the moon as Anastesius wakes up and notices Samson’s body gone. Only traces of blood were in its place. He struggles as he breaks the door down and crawls out of the flipped vehicle. He hears heavy breathing and sees the same ghost child again. The child then disappears again, and then the creature on fire appears once more on the distance. He can be heard roaring as he rides fiery Pegasus Unicorn on the sky. Suddenly, another horse cry is heard. A figure with a hooded cape appears to be the rider. He stops in front of the Smurf as he extends his hand out. His pegasus didn’t have a horn. It is golden with curly hair and a curly tail. Its eyes are a bright blue. “Get on! I’m on your side!” The Smurf appears confused and looks back at the fire horse coming towards him. “Hurry! HURRY!” “Do not fear me, or my rider! Get on, Smurf!” Anastesius finally listens to the rider and Blue Eyes as he gets on and rides off with them. “Hang on!” The rider makes Blue Eyes fly them through space as they dodge rocks. The creature on fire has no trouble chasing them as the rocks break upon contact with him. He continues to roar at his prey. The rider pulls out a long chrome gun and hands it to the Smurf. “Keep him away from us! I’ll try to lose him! Shoot him!” Anastesius begins to fire at the creature again. Unlike the primitive guns on the moon, this weapon was a laser from the Sunwalkers. The hood falls off the character, revealing it to be none other than Seven. Seven continues to concentrate on navigating through the stars. They lose him behind a meteor storm. Seven: Is he gone? Good… The roar is heard again as they look back and see the great fire rise again. Seven: Gah… persistent bastard… Blue Eyes! Blue Eyes: I know. I’m trying my best! As part of a miraculous escape, it begins to rain. They look back as the creature roars and leaves behind smoke. Suddenly, lightning begins to strike. Unfortunately, it hits our heroes, making them fall. The three fall into a small rock. Anastesius wakes up and sees the ghost child again. Its heavy breathing begins to call the beast again. Seven runs towards the Smurf and helps him up as they head toward a beach. They turn around and see both child and fire man gone. He lets Anastesius sit as he stands next to Blue Eyes. Seven: My name is Seven. And this is Blue Eyes. Glovey Smurf… You know who we are. Anastesius: I was told to forget who I once was. I am now Anastesius; I am reborn. Seven: Fair enough. Anastesius it is. But you know, you’re still the Prince of the Sunwalkers. A certain Smurf told me he still was going to make them pay for what happened 10 years ago. The second thing he said was to rescue the Smurf himself. You remember? 10 years ago, our whole nation came under attack and was a successful mission by the Baals. Our partner and your close friend, Zowfee? Everyone lost hope after you were believed dead. The galaxy believes you are gone. Until today, that is… When the Baal sent his men for you in the hospital to keep you dead. Not just out here. Even in Earth. If your enemies there hear of your comeback, they will make sure you stay dead. Seven then walks forward as he stares at the rain and lightning at the sea. Seven: Zowfee was captured years ago. He thought he could avenge the royal family by taking Baal’s army alone with his resistance team. We need him if we’ll ever have a chance of having our revenge. And… he knew you better than the rest of us. Your home, your family, all of it… Zowfee knew you better than the rest of us. If you want to get your memories back, Right now, he’s your only chance. Seven climbs up on Blue Eyes again and then helps Anastesius up as well. Seven: Our brother is being held up in Belgium, your kind of playground. His location is in the murky dead peninsula. The natives there refer to it as “Pussywillow Hallow.” He was captured by the rebel Wartmongers. They’re still having a civil war, triggered after the Baals arrived. Anastesius: Pussywillow Hollow? A rebellion? Seven: What? The great Glovey Smurf can’t keep up with world affairs in a coma? (chuckling) Blue Eyes gives a loud neigh as He flies the two upwards towards a small fort across the sea. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Revelations Chapters